


push me to the edge (let me tumble over)

by ChillinLikeVillains



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Begging, Blindfolds, Bondage, Crying, Edgeplay, I just wanted him to cry and beg to come in that accent of his, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Shay is a good boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 10:57:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21135596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillinLikeVillains/pseuds/ChillinLikeVillains
Summary: “You’re doing so well for me,” that maddening voice said, “being such a good boy, so patient. Just two more times, alright? Twice more and then you can come.”While his cheeks flushed from the praise, he couldn’t help the way his hands tugged at the restraints keeping his hands tied to the headboard. He needed to come, it felt like his skin was on fire and his cock ached from the teasing it had endured up to this point. It didn’t matter that he would eventually get there, he’d be dragged to the edge and forced back twice before then and in his lust-addled mind he honestly thought it might kill him.





	push me to the edge (let me tumble over)

**Author's Note:**

> This is smut. Filthy, filthy smut. I hope you don't want plot, because I can assure you there is none to be found.
> 
> Basically, Shay is a subby boi and I wanted to make him cry, but in a good way.
> 
> I also couldn't just who to make him cry, so imagine who you like. Could be Haytham, could be Munro, could be Liam, could be Hope, could be you. Be creative and use your imagination.
> 
> Also this hasn't been beta'd. I was horny when I wrote this and I will not apologize for it.

Tears gathered in Shay’s eyes and started soaking into the blindfold as the hand stroking his cock once again pulled away moments before he could come.

He couldn’t have stopped the way his hips instinctively tried to chase the stimulation if he wanted to, but those hands that had been tormenting him for (what felt like) hours were quick to grab his hips and pin them to the bed, causing Shay to let out a desperate whimper.

“You’re doing so well for me,” that maddening voice said, “being such a good boy, so patient. Just two more times, alright? Twice more and then you can come.”

While his cheeks flushed from the praise, he couldn’t help the way his hands tugged at the restraints keeping his hands tied to the headboard. He  _ needed  _ to come, it felt like his skin was on fire and his cock  _ ached  _ from the teasing it had endured up to this point. It didn’t matter that he would eventually get there, he’d be dragged to the edge and forced back  _ twice  _ before then and in his lust-addled mind he honestly thought it might kill him.

The hand returned to his cock, stroking slowly up and down in a maddening rhythm that forced a distressed whine from Shay’s lips and a new batch of tears from his eyes. If only those hands would touch something else,  _ anything  _ else, he wouldn’t feel like he was going mad.

The hand increased its speed, and he let out a strangled moan as he tried to brace himself for what was coming.

It was all for naught, as the moment the pain of overstimulation started to turn to genuine pleasure he lost control of his body, hips thrusting into the warm hand slick with his own precome, muscles straining against the soft ropes keeping him in place. The knowledge of what was waiting for him slipped away as the lust clouding his mind brought him closer and closer to the edge.

Seconds away from release, the hand released once again.

Shay screamed in pure frustration, mindlessly humping the air as he was denied once again.

Eventually he got his body back under control, though all he could really do at that point was go limp. His muscles ached from spending hours writhing and struggling, all of it in vain as the knots around his wrists kept him from going anywhere, and the only movement he was capable of was a minor twitching of his hips, still seeking friction no matter how much his cock hurt.

The bed shifted underneath him and he felt warm lips brush his forehead and cheeks before a wet heat began wiping away the tears still on his face, and under the gentle ministrations Shay’s heavy panting eased into soft whimpers, before those too went quiet.

In the silence, the voice returned, “There you are. Come back to me, there’s a good boy.”

Shay lifted his chin and tilted his head, angling for a kiss from that wonderful mouth, and a chuckle reached his ears before his wish was granted. His jaw went slack as the kiss grew deeper and deeper, and he took solace in this short reprieve from the evening’s torture.

It felt like an eternity passed before the kiss ended, and he whined as his cock was once more engulfed in a calloused grip, body instinctively bucking into the sensation. Whatever pride he had when all this began was gone, drained from him after being pulled to the edge and denied over and over and over again. All he could do now was lie there and endure the slow strokes that pushed even more tears from his eyes and helpless noises from his throat.

His orgasm started approaching even sooner this time, though whether it was his body reaching its limit for pleasure or the hand’s owner trying to hurry through the last denial Shay couldn’t tell. All he could think about was the fire burning under his skin, the coiling heat at the base of his spine that was threatening to come undone at any moment.

Just as he reached the edge of pleasure, so close to it he felt for sure he would go tumbling over, the hand gripped the base of his cock.  _ Tight _ .

It didn’t matter how much Shay twisted and fought, begged and pleaded, the hand did not move and he was forced to lay there as his orgasm once again retreated, leaving him a limp mess of sweat, tears, and gasps.

“God, you are so beautiful like this, boy. I’m tempted to keep going . . .”

“ _ No _ ,” Shay gasped, “no, no, no, you said I’d get to come, you  _ promised,  _ please I need to come,  _ please I need it so badly _ , I can’t take it anymore, please please please  _ please _ -”

His pleading was cut off by a rough kiss, and Shay moaned as one hand began to stroke and pinch one of his nipples while the other returned to his cock, this time the grip solid and strong as it stroked him roughly.

“I fully intend to keep that promise, don’t you worry dear,” the voice, though rough with lust, was  _ amused _ , and while normally that tone tried his patience Shay was incapable of any thought that wasn’t related to the pressure on his cock or the jolts of pleasure radiating from his nipple.

“You’ve been such a  _ good boy _ ,” Shay gasped as the words were accompanied by the hand on his cock speeding up, “and you’ve more than earned the right to come tonight.”

Shay chased his pleasure with the single-minded determination he usually reserved for missions, his tears forgotten and the ache in his muscles ignored as he arched into those skilled hands. They were playing him like a fiddle, and he couldn’t bring himself to care so long as they  _ would just make him come! _

A twist added to the end of the stroke and a claiming kiss were what pushed him over the edge, and he felt his mind white-out as pure pleasure surged through his body. The hand stroked him through it, its partner abandoning his nipple in favor of running fingers through the come now decorating his torso.

Eventually, his abused nerves could take no more and Shay squirmed away from the hand (as much as the ropes allowed, at least), which actually listened this time and released his softening cock.

He felt fingers reach to untie the blindfold, but a shake of his head caused the hand to retreat, a pleased sigh sounding from Shay’s left. Instead, a line of heat was pressed against his side as the hand on his torso continued its journey, alternating between petting Shay’s skin and scooping up the rapidly cooling come on his chest.

He was not disappointed when those fingers found their way to his mouth and if his body had anything more to give, the taste of his own release on his tongue would’ve coaxed his cock back to hardness in no time. Instead it only twitched between his legs, too spent and oversensitive to even try to harden again, which suited Shay just fine. Hours of stimulation had left his nerves completely shot, and now his body wanted nothing more than rest.

The warm body pressing against his side disappeared as the ropes holding his hand to the headboard gave way, and the gentle kisses that were placed on his wrists only pushed Shay that much closer to sleep.

“You really need to be cleaned up, Shay. I can have a bath prepared-”

It was Shay’s turn to interrupt with a kiss, and he used what little strength he had to drag the warm body down onto the bed with him. There was zero hesitation as he curled into the warmth, head resting on a naked chest and arms wrapped tight around bare skin. He couldn’t help the way he nuzzled into the skin, the smell of sweat and sex appealing for the moment, and only clung tighter when two hands attempted to pry him from his chosen place.

“I suppose you  _ have  _ been through quite a bit tonight,” the hands gave up and started stroking his hair, “and you did incredibly well for me.” Shay could almost feel the pleased grin as he rubbed his cheek against skin, exhaustion blocking out the embarrassment of being treated like a housecat.

“Very well. But don’t whine at me come morning, else I’ll ignore tonight’s good behavior and treat you like the brat you really are.”

He merely grinned before letting out a small yelp, the hands in his hair giving the dark locks a sharp tug before resuming their petting.

Oh well. As nice as “punishment” sounded, Shay was far too tired to properly enjoy such a thing. Tonight, anyway.

Tomorrow night, however, would be a completely different story.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for joining me in the trash you guys. Who knows, I might just write tomorrow night and make Shay cry again.


End file.
